


Tis The Season To Be Naughty

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kurtofsky Secret Santa. Kurt and Dave exchange presents and celebrate Christmas. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis The Season To Be Naughty

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, taking in the dim light in the bedroom and the warmth of his bed. The December air outside was cool, but not cold – it was LA after all. He had been living here since August, when he had moved in with Dave to the tiny apartment they now shared in the heart of the city. It was a bit expensive once one considered the size of it, but its location was very convenient, close to both Dave's and his colleges. Kurt focused his studies in the arts, obviously, while Dave enjoyed his football scholarship and experimented with a load of different subjects, trying to decide what to do with the rest of his life – not that he was in any hurry, by what Kurt could tell. Kurt attended at a coffee shop in his scarce free time. It didn't pay well, but it was what he could fit in his schedule, and it helped with the expenses. They still needed the help of both sets of parents, but they wanted to do as much as they could to sustain themselves. It had been tricky at first, living together. They had been dating for six months and Kurt's father was less than pleased by the news, but Kurt had assured him that he knew what he was doing (with a lot more certainty than he actually felt). It had taken them a few weeks to adjust to each other, habits and pet hates and just domestic things in general that Kurt really thought should come with a manual. They were fine now, over four months later – still learning, forever adjusting, but getting to know and love each other more with each passing day.

Kurt rolled out of bed slowly, careful not to wake up Dave. It was the 23rd of December and he had plans. Dave and he were both going back to Lima for the holidays and, weirdly as it sounded, they were more likely to have _less_ time for each other once they got there than they had now. Which was why Kurt had decided to anticipate Christmas' celebrations. Now, Dave's family was originally Jewish, but neither boy was religious and, rather, enjoyed this time of the year as a moment to be with the ones you loved, party and exchange gifts – Kurt was especially interested in the latter. He tiptoed into the kitchen, trying to be as silent as possible while making some breakfast. Soon he was back into the bedroom carrying a tray with toasts, butter, jelly, some berries in a bowl and two glasses of orange juice. He sat the tray on the bedside table, moving to open the curtains slightly, letting sunlight stream in. Dave groaned and turned to cover his head with a pillow and Kurt smiled.

"Good mooooooorning", he sing-sang, kneeling on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas!"

Dave uncovered his face and frowned at him. "Did I sleep for two whole days?"

Kurt giggled. "Of course not, silly! I just thought we could anticipate our celebrations. You know, have a little bit of _us_ time before we set off to Lima." He sat down and rested his back against the headboard, grabbing the tray and fitting it over his thighs. "Here, I made us some breakfast."

Dave sat up and stretched, not even bothering to cover a big yawn. Kurt smiled as he admired his boyfriend's naked chest and arms, muscles moving under the tanned skin. He licked his lips, sighing. He'd deal with that soon, but now he had more pressing matters.

They ate slowly, savoring the food and talking about their plans for the holidays, when they could try and meet up and general things about their families and college. When they were done, Kurt put the tray back in the bedside table and turned to face Dave, excitement showing in his face.

Dave narrowed his eyes. He knew that expression all too well. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I just thought, since we're anticipating our celebrations and all…" He got up from the bed and quickly got something from his side of the wardrobe. He sat back on the bed with a white box on his hands, wrapped with a green satin ribbon and a fancy bow. "This is for you. Merry Christmas!"

Dave smiled and picked up the present, patiently untying the ribbon – Kurt would fret if he just ripped it off! He opened the box and undid more wrapping paper, revealing a cotton dark green button up shirt. He lifted it up, taking a good look at it: it had short sleeves and two front pockets and it was – he didn't even had to try it on to be sure – a perfect fit for him.

"So? Do you like it?" Kurt was nearly bouncing next to him. "I know you're not much into clothes, but this shirt was so great, and I thought the color was just perfect to bring out your eyes…"

"I love it. I love _you_. Thank you." Kurt smiled, leaning down to give Dave a short sweet kiss, before pulling back and looking at him expectantly.

Dave sat the box on the floor and stood up. "Well, this was fun. Thanks, babe." He quickly took the few steps necessary to reach the door and pulled it open. Kurt stared at him disbelievingly. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower!", Dave yelled back, already in the bathroom.

"But… but… Oh, okay then." Kurt pouted slightly and leaned back against the headboard. He had been hoping Dave would have a present for him, but he couldn't just demand one. His eyes lit up when he saw Dave coming back into the bedroom with a large bag in his hands. "You didn't really think I wasn't going to give you anything, did you?" Kurt squealed and leaped from the bed to take the bag. He quickly open the package and gasped when he saw what his boyfriend had got him – black knee-high boots, laced at the front, much like a pair he used to own but had used so much they had nearly fallen apart. These ones had more of a punk appeal, with three metallic fasts on the side and a silver chain falling loosely on the back.

"Oh, my god, they're awesome!" He sat down on the bed and tried them on, twisting his ankles and beating the sides together. He then jumped up and walked around, opening one of the doors of the wardrobe to admire himself in the long inside mirror.

Dave sat back to look at his boyfriend. His eyes traveled up slowly, taking in the way the boots contrasted with Kurt's soft milky thighs, the delicious curve of his ass clattered in his black boxer-briefs, the outline of his cock against the thin fabric, the barely showing but well-defined muscles in his flat stomach, the broad shoulders… He stopped when he caught sight of Kurt looking back at him, an amused expression in his face, an eyebrow quirked up.

Kurt smiled deviously. Dave hadn't been at all subtle in his stare. He walked slowly to where Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed, sensuously swaying his hips. He nested his legs between Dave's, who was looking at him as if he wanted to lick him thoroughly – which he probably did.

"A shoe fetish? Really?" He teased, gently caressing Dave's hair.

Dave smiled. "I didn't know it either, but apparently… But then again, it may just be you." He ran his hands slowly up Kurt's thighs, squeezing gently, while applying soft wet kisses to his stomach, tongue teasing his navel. Kurt let out a loud sigh and tugged gently on his hair. Dave moved his mouth down, breathing hotly against Kurt's cock, then mouthing him through the boxers, which earned him a gasp from his boyfriend. He continued to tease him through the thin fabric, his open mouth running up and down Kurt's length. He ran two fingers along the hem of Kurt's boxers and pulled them down carefully, leaving them to pool over the boots. He took in the sight of Kurt's half-hard cock, long and lean, and licked his lips in expectation. He knelt in front of his boyfriend, quickly getting a condom and some lube from the bedside table. Suddenly urgent, he rolled the condom down Kurt's cock, following it with a slow lick, then wrapped his mouth around the head, tongue swiping and swirling.

Kurt couldn't help but moan loudly at the sensation, his grip on Dave's hair tightening, one hand running down his back. He felt Dave's long fingers squeeze his ass and his eyes shut on their own accord. Dave was now licking and sucking on his balls and Kurt's moans sounded louder.

Dave's mouth went back to the head of Kurt's penis, sucking vigorously. He took in the whole length and bobbed his head, earning moans and incoherent words from his boyfriend. Kurt started thrusting against his mouth and Dave nearly chocked, but recovered himself fast enough. One of his hands fondled Kurt's balls, while with the other he ran two fingers up his boyfriend's crack. He pressed a digit against his opening and felt more than saw Kurt shudder.

"Fuck, Dave!"

The bigger boy pulled out a bit, only to run his tongue over the head of Kurt's cock teasingly. He took the bottle of lube from the floor and spread some on his fingers.

"Oh, god! Please, go on!" Dave smiled at his boyfriend's plea, moving to suck at his balls. "Damn it, Dave!" Kurt bucked his hips, hands tugging at David's hair, trying to bring him closer. Dave obliged, mouth going back to Kurt's dick. He ran his wet fingers down Kurt's crack again and earned a growl from the other boy. He couldn't help moaning himself, the feeling of Kurt all around him – his cock in his mouth, his balls in his hand, hole under his fingers, hands tugging at his hair and scratching down his back. And his scent, his intoxicating bittersweet scent, and the warmth radiating from his body… He was painfully hard, fighting the urge to touch himself because he wanted – he needed – to touch Kurt _everywhere_ , wanted to see him come undone under his touch – which, judging by the sounds Kurt was making, was not going to take long.

Kurt gritted his teeth, a deep moan escaping his throat, as his senses were overstimulated by Dave. He felt a finger entering him and pushed back, his body deliciously trapped between Dave's hands. Another finger followed, massaging his walls, brushing against his prostate, twirling and scissoring… Then Dave took him deep into his throat and hummed around his dick and it was too much for Kurt, who came with a loud cry, shuddering. Dave kissed Kurt's stomach and took care of the condom, wrapping it on some tissue paper and tossing it aside. He stood up with shaky knees and collapsed backwards on the bed, bringing a content Kurt down with him.

Kurt leaned over, hands on each side of Dave's head, and kissed his boyfriend passionately, tongue sliding in and exploring his mouth. He fell down on the mattress next to Dave, turning sideward to face him, breathing heavily. Dave smiled, caressing Kurt's chest with his fingertips. But he was very hard now and something needed to be done about it. He kneeled on the bed and pulled Kurt's boxers all the way out, maneuvering them around the boots.

Kurt bit his lip in expectation, seeing Dave completely naked, cock rigid and dark for him. "Fuck, you're hot!"

Dave took another condom and rolled over his own cock, then kneeled between Kurt's thighs, grabbing his booted calves and lifting them up. "God, I love when you swear. Come on, baby, talk dirty to me." He put one hand around his cock, running it up and down slowly.

"Fill me up, Dave. Fuck me, fuck me hard… I wanna feel you, I want your cock inside, Dave, pleaaaaaase…"

Dave was more than happy to obey, quickly sheathing himself inside Kurt, who arched his back and fisted the sheets. Kurt took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax around Dave. He had been prepared, but Dave was still quite a lot to take. Dave allowed him some time to adjust, kissing and nipping at his neck until he started swaying his hips.

It was the signal Dave was waiting for, and he pulled out of Kurt slowly, then slammed back in, his hands holding Kurt in place and caressing his neck and ass. He grunted in pleasure, repeating the movement over and over, gaining speed as he went, Kurt's gasps fueling him. Kurt ran his hands over Dave's muscular chest, pinching his nipples and teasing them with expert fingers. He made circular movements with his hips, which combined with Dave's thrusting motions were making him quickly approach climax again. He moved his legs to circle his boyfriend's waist, bringing him closer.

"Fuck, Dave! You're so fucking good." Dave's movements were now fast and hard and soon they became erratic, Kurt's voice sounding like a litany of pleasure when he came again, closely followed by Dave, who growled, pumping into Kurt a few more times before withdrawing completely and crumbling down next to his boyfriend.

Kurt waited for his breath to go back to normal, a grin splattered across his face as he turned to face Dave and intertwine their hands. He moved in closer when Dave put an arm around his waist and put a leg over the bigger boy's thighs. Still grinning, he looked down at his feet.

"Those are some _fantastic_ boots!"


End file.
